


A Simple Thing

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Short Drabble, Short Story, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: Sometimes, a moment between two people is simpler than they're made out to be. In reality, a moment of comfort can be the simplest of things. A short FreedxLevy Story.





	A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written for my friend, Sel.

A simple thing- that's perhaps not too simple.

A touch- a mere brush of a finger against the other while pages turn and one reaches for a pen to jot down a recent, runic equation. Things that could seem so innocent to the eye, but mean so much more to the two sharing such a brief moment.

They worked together many times. Helping a Guild mate- solving a riddle- something that affected the guild as a whole. It was easy to work together, easy to match minds and understand languages and magic that most others tilted a curious head at. Perhaps that was where the bond stemmed from at first.

"Could you pass me that light pen-?"

"Certainly."

Quick, methodical, they worked together seamlessly. Perhaps not the same as one would with their own team, but it was there and it was comfortable. Accepting a pen from him and continuing with her work was easy. Feeling his shoulder brush past hers, even easier. Another touch. A soft, thankful smile- his own, smaller one in return.

Comfortable. For her- it was the same as sitting in a room full of books. Safe and understood.

Perhaps it was the same for him, as well? Or perhaps not- he was most more... Eloquent, than she. So much more … something. There were many things with the Rune Magician that Levy found to be so much more beyond what she was capable of. A strong guild mate, someone to look up to- even a friend-

\- but then there was the soft shuffling of paper, the brush of a leg to hers as a chair moved closer and it made it feel as if there was more beyond that too. Physical touch wasn't normal. Not for him- not for these kinds of moments, and yet-... this was their moment. The quiet times just between the two of them as they worked and solved things that helped their guild mates or just strengthened their own knowledge.

A finger tap, from herself- possibly restless, possibly wanting to do more than just a simple touch as she worked. There were moments when she considered just doing it- reaching out, grabbing his hand, testing the waters to see if he'd allow it- but then they'd turn a page and find a new puzzle to solve and there they'd be off again.

"- Levy, did you hear me?"

Stunned, she blinked out of her own thoughts- much like wading through a haze of sleep. Warmth swam through her fingers and she stared into his eyes for a moment before words processed. "O-oh- sorry, I was lost in thought there, wasn't I, could you repeat that?"

The conversation started again- with him repeating himself, not seeming to agitate despite his sigh and she fell back into their quiet little routine. Fingers twitching, but relaxed- and it was only half an hour later as they worked and spoke in quiet voices that she realized the warmth that had enveloped them had been his own digits.

Testing the water- … and she squeezed back- more than willing to test the waters right along with him.

Perhaps it was simple after all.


End file.
